


You're Cute

by Somethingbad123



Series: How GOT7 loves GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cuties being cute, insecure Yugyeom, sleepy bambam is comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: Got7 is sleepy, Yugyeom feels insecure and Bambam loves cuddles.





	

It was a rare day off for the members of GOT7 and they were spending most of it sleeping. It was around one in the afternoon when all the members finally assembled in the kitchen for their first meal of the day. 

 

They all sat puffy eyed and bare faced for the first time in a while. Jackson was slumped over the table eyes drifting between open and closed as he fought to stay awake while the chicken was being delivered. He was the most exhausted out of all of them, with his schedules make him constantly travel between China and Korea and some variety appearances working late into the night. 

 

Mark was there next to him. He had been working around their normal schedule while attempting to put in more dance practice to master their new choreography. And on top of that even after being tired out of his mind he called his parents every night to talk to them usually sleeping by three or four and having to wake up at six on a bad day and seven on normal ones. 

 

Jinyoung was lying on one side of JB purely exhausted from constantly having to wrangle the maknaes and getting the hyungs to take care of themselves on top of their over strained schedules. It was surprisingly difficult to constantly have tabs on six other people and somehow take care of  everyone at the same time. 

 

Youngjae was slumped on the other side of JB fully tired out from schedules, extra dance practice and extra vocal training and recording solo songs. There was not a second of a normal day that he wasn’t working or sleeping or eating. Maybe the one chance he was able to rest was in the shower. 

 

The leader himself was staring blankly ahead of him most likely going over their schedules in two days rather than actually relaxing. Being called to JYP’s office almost every day for meetings that usually stretched well into the early hours of the morning didn’t help the fact that he constantly had to put in extra practice whenever they got released for some free time. And the fact that he was hiding everything he was worried about from the members because he wanted to help probably only added to the stress. 

 

BamBam was lying with his head pillowed on Mark’s shoulder fully unconscious. He had flown to Thailand and back about 4 times in the month along with adding on more to their schedules because of what he was missing. He was put under almost as much stress as Jackson minus the extra dane practice since he was able to practice some in Thailand with his siblings. 

 

Yugyeom was silent. Looking at his members dissecting them with his eyes, trying to figure out what they needed from him. He was always cautious about it, not wanting to burden them with carrying him but still wanting to be supported and comforted. He was exhausted just like the rest of them but he pretended he wasn’t just so they had one less person to worry about.  

 

The doorbell rang and everyone groaned. (except for Bambam, he was out like a light.) 

 

Before anyone of his hyungs could get up,Yugyeom was at the door bringing in the chicken to the table. Sitting back down he watched as everyone dug in, too tired to even think about what they were eating. 

 

Gently Yugyeom ran his fingers through BamBam’s hair, “Bammie you have to get up. There’s chicken.” 

 

Under his fingers Kunpimook’s eyes were opening and he blinked deliriously up at his fellow 97-liner. “Mmk.” 

 

Yugyeom watched as he rose from Mark’s leg and looked around. WIthout hesitation Yugyeom lifted a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and put it at Bam’s lips a silent offering to eat. Gladly the older took it chewing slowly, still half asleep. 

 

After eating they all went back to their rooms eager to get more sleep in while they could. Tomorrow they’d be active and actually get the shopping done, today was just to sleep. 

 

Yugyeom was lying on his bed when he felt something warm press against his side. Looking down he saw the Thai boy he called his roommate. “Can’t sleep?” 

 

“Mmm.” 

 

With a small giggle Yugyeom leaned down. He gently pushed his forehead against the smaller boy’s. “Is there a reason you can’t sleep?” 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

Another round of giggling hit him. This was normal. The members lived together but with Jackson and Bambam constantly gone they developed a bit of a clingy nature when they were around, always wanting skinship to replace the time they lost. Yugyeom guessed that he was lucky to have someone want to be around him as much as Bambam did. And it did help that he didn’t mind giving out skinship. Yugyeom only had a problem about being to nervous to ask for it, never being the one to outright ask for it just waiting for someone to initiate it.  

 

He pressed a light kiss to the olders forehead. Bambam groaned and threaded his fingers into the younger's hair to pull him down and let their lips meet. 

 

They moved softly together lips never really leaving the others. It always felt surreal to Yugyeom, like this was something that wouldn’t continue.  Something that would end and the rest of their lives would be awkward after.

 

As they both came up for air Bambam whispered softly, “I will never ever stop loving you.” Before promptly falling asleep. 

 

A few moments of silence as Yugyeom let those words float around his head. 

  
“I’ll never ever stop loving you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please request one got7 member x one got7 member because I now have 3 longer story fics to do. I'm only going to take one shot requests on this story/


End file.
